dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Hinterlands
} |name = Hinterlands |icon = Hinterlands icon (Inquisition).png |image = hinterlands 3.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Vale |location = Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Hinterlands are a region in Ferelden located between the fortress of Ostagar and Redcliffe. Background The Hinterlands comprises a good deal of fertile agricultural land and as such is populated with a great many farmsteads throughout the area. Its main settlement is Redcliffe Village, situated in the western hills of Ferelden and protected by Redcliffe Castle. Since the end of the Fifth Blight, the Hinterlands have seen an influx of settlers from Redcliffe Village looking to escape unpleasant memories of the darkspawn and the other dark events which befell Redcliffe during the Blight. Involvement Places Regions * Apostate Stronghold * Ash Warrior's Refuge * Avvar Blade Valley * Blood Cliffs * Calenhad's Foothold * * Dead Ram Grove * Dwarfson's Pass * East Road * Forannan Ravine * Grand Forest Villa * Gully of the Burnt Men * Hafter's Woods * Lady Shayna's Valley * Lake Luthias * * The Outskirts * Rebel Queen's Ravine * Redcliffe Farms * Redcliffe Road * * Smuggler's Cave * Templar Encampment * Valammar Gate * West Road * Western Outskirts * * Witchwood * Wolf Hollow Additional places * Fort Connor * * Sothmere''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Amber Rage * Inquisition camps * Dusklight Camp * Dwarfson's Pass Camp * Forest Camp * Outskirts Camp * Redcliffe Farms Camp * Upper Lake Camp Characters * Anais * Bron * Clemence * Crossroads Refugee * Corporal Vale * Elaina * Ellendra * Giles * Hinterlands Healer * Hyndel * Lord Berand * Lysas * Master Dennet * Mother Giselle * One-Eyed Jimmy * Recruit Belette * Recruit Whittle * Refugee Hunter * Scout Ritts * Seanna * Sister Tanner * Widow Maura * Crossroads Merchant * Dwarven Bookseller * Redcliffe Village Merchant (Armor and Upgrades) * Redcliffe Village Merchant (Weapons and Upgrades) Quests ''Unlock the area by completing the Scout the Hinterlands War table operation. Rifts Requisitions Collections Astrariums Bottles Butterbile 7:84 - On a table in a round house at the spot where the Blood Brothers quest takes place, behind a locked door. Carnal, 8:69 Blessed - On the first floor, in Master Dennet's house. Vint-9 Rowan's Rose - On the second floor of the tavern at Winterwatch Tower. Vintage: Warden Steed/Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke - Behind a locked door to the Wheelhouse near the entrance of Redcliffe Village, requires Deft Hands, Fine Tools. High Dragons Fereldan Frostback Landmarks Mosaics - 12/12 pieces Shards Skyhold Customizations * Ferelden Banner - In the Grand Forest Villa. * Free Marches Banner - Upstairs in Master Dennet's house in "Redcliffe Farms". * Dwarven Banner - Located in a container in "The Vaults" in Valammar. (Can be also obtained in "The Canyon Tomb" in the Hissing Wastes) Songs Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Avvar-Mother - Unlocked by finding every Saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe landmark. Hero in Every Port (Ballad of Nuggins) - Found in a book in Redcliffe Village in the shack behind One-Eyed Jimmy. Creatures * Druffalo * Fennec * Nugs * Rams Enemies * Apostate Mage ** Rebel Spellbinder ** Sellsword * Bears * Black Wolves * Dragonlings * Fereldan Frostback * Giant spider * Lyrium Smugglers ** Lyrium Smuggler (Warrior One-Handed Weapon) ** Lyrium Smuggler Lurker (Rogue - Double Daggers) * Mabari * Outlaws ** Outlaw (Warrior - One-Handed Weapon) ** Outlaw Archer (Archer) ** Outlaw Lurker (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Outlaw Enforcer (Warrior - Two-Handed Weapon) * Rebel Templars ** Templar Knight ** Templar Archer ** Templar Defender (Tower Shield) * Red Templars ** Red Templar ** Red Templar Marksman ** Red Templar Guard ** Red Templar Shadow ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Knight ** Behemoth Crafting Materials Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * In the cave where Measuring the Veil quest is completed. * At the top of the north tower in the keep at Winterwatch Tower. * In a shack just SSW of "Redcliffe Farms Camp". Logging stands * South-west of the "Tyrdda Bright-Axe, Avvar Mother" landmark. Just inside the Avvar Blade Valley. * Against the southern side of the mountain on which the Forest Camp is located. Red Jenny's Caches * Near the Tempter Burns landmark - Behind the large rock on the left. * Inside Redcliffe Village - Behind the building housing the Redcliffe Village Merchant (Weapons and Upgrades). * Inside "Old Simeon's Cave". Veilfire glyphs - In a cave directly east of the Crossroads (same cave as in the Measuring the Veil companion quest). - In a cave labeled "Dungeon Entrance" northwest of "Redcliffe Farms Camp" and the northernmost astrarium. Loot - Randomly sold by the Redcliffe Armor and Upgrades Merchant for . - Can be purchased from the Redcliffe Armor and Upgrades Merchant for . - Dropped by the elite Mercenary Leader in Grand Forest Villa. - Found in the Valammar. - Found durin the quest Sketch of Calenhad's Foothold. - Randomly sold by the Crossroads Merchant for . - Dropped by the elite Templar Knight during Templars to the West. - Dropped by the elite Rebel Mage during Apostates in Witchwood. Codex entries (if veilfire used) (if veilfire used) Note texts Gallery Blood_Cliffs_overview.png|Blood Cliffs overview Crossroads.png|Crossroads Grand_Forest_Villa.png|Grand Forest Villa Redcliffe_Farms.png|Redcliffe Farms Redcliffe WM 03.jpg|Promotional image of Redcliffe in Dragon Age: Inquisition. hinterlands 2.jpg References ru:Внутренние земли Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Ferelden